Una cruel realidad, un cruel destino
by Fiorella-00
Summary: Aveces, crees que la vida es justa? Inclusive con la persona mas buena del mundo? Al parecer no es asi las apariencias engañan cariño, para cada persona siempre habra un cruel destino. Eren x Titanshister!Traitor!reader. (Avisos:Tragedia, personajes OoC y un final no tan feliz.)


Algunas cosas antes de empezar:

(T/N) – Tu nombre

(T/A)-Tu apellido

(C/O)- Color de ojos

(C/P)- Color de Pelo

 _Jeaneraunponyahoraesunsemental-_ Pensamientos

 **LamuertedeKennymediopena** – Para trances de tiempo

Nota de autor: Perdón si este fanfic está muy mal escrito, intente da lo mejor, y la vez soy fan de los finales no felices, y el género del lector/a esta indefinido.

* * *

 ** _Una cruel realidad, un cruel destino:_**

* * *

¿Por qué? No tenía que haberlos traicionado, y simplemente ser traicionada y engañada por ellos, simplemente… por qué? –dice (T/N)

Aquí estas (T/N), los traidores deben ser aniquilados, sabes? Para que este mundo vuelva a ser un mundo Pacifico – dice XXX

¡Que! , ¡No déjame!, ¡ Para! … yo… yo lo siento **.**

* * *

 **3 Meses antes…**

* * *

¿(T/N) Como crees que se vería el mundo sin los titanes? –dice Eren

No lo sé Eren, un mundo bien pacifico

¿Si…, y sabes otra cosa?

¿Que cosa Eren?

Que cuando todo esto termine Tu, los chicos e iremos al océano. –dice Eren con un gran entusiasmo.

Enserio, Eso sería bien lindo –dice (T/N) dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mocosos, dejen de estar siendo románticos, y vuelvan a sus labores, cadete (T/A) vuelva a donde estaba, y Jaeger vaya con la líder de escuadrón Hanji, porque va a realizarle otras pruebas.

¡Si capitán! –dicen Eren y (T/N) al unísono.

Entonces… Nos vemos en la noche Eren, adiós!

Adiós (T/N)-chan

* * *

 **Tiempo después:**

* * *

¿Como creen que sea la expedición de mañana? –dice Jean

No tengo idea –dice (T/N)

¿Huh? ¿ Y eso será por? –dice Connie

Nadie sabe que vaya a pasar- dice (T/N)

En si eso es verdad –dice Mikasa

¡Uf! Hola chicos -dice Eren sentándose

Hola –dicen todos

¿Y que tal con los experimentos? –dice Armin

¡Cansados! –dice Eren

Paso un tiempo, todos seguían hablando, haciendo unas cuantas bromas, hasta cuando Ymir decidió irse.

Me voy y (T/N) tu ven conmigo –dice Ymir

¿Y adónde vas Ymir? –dice Christa

Y adónde vas con (T/N)? –dice Mikasa

Solo vamos a conversar, después volvemos, adiós, vamos (T/N) –dice Ymir saliendo

Ok… Adiós chicos –dice (T/N)

Ustedes creen que Ymir actuaba un poco raro –dice Sasha.

Al parecer es verdad, _pero que desea hablar con (T/N)_ -dice Eren

* * *

 **Con Ymir:**

* * *

¿Entonces que deseas hablar conmigo? –dice (T/N)

Quiero que nos ayudes en algo. –dice Ymir

¿En qué cosa? _Y por qué nombro a más personas?_ –dice (T/N)

Yo se tu secreto –dice Ymir en un tono algo serio

Emm… Cual secreto, no tengo idea de que secreto me estás hablando –dice (T/N) en un tono desesperado.

De que eres uno de nosotros, de que eres un/a titán –dice Ymir sacando una navaja

¡Que! Yo… yo no soy un/a titán –dice (T/N) alejándose de poco a poco-

¡No seas mentiroso/a! –dice Ymir dejándole un "pequeño" corte en el pecho a (T/N)

¡Ahh! ¡Por qué hiciste eso! –grita (T/N)

Simplemente para asegurarme, pero mira eres un/a pequeño/a mentiroso/a. –dice Ymir señalando el corte evaporándose

¿Y como lo sabias? –dice (T/N)

Simplemente lo sabias, siempre te escondías o alejabas de las personas cuando te lastimabas.

Entonces… Tambien eres una de ellos?-dice (T/N)

Si- dice Ymir-

¿Y para que me deseas? –dice (T/N)

Quiero que los traiciones, únete a mí, terminemos esto de una vez.-dice Ymir

¡Pero… Yo no quiero traicionar a nadie! ¡No soy un monstruo!-dice (T/N)

Ya eras uno desde que naciste sabes, esto como una pesadilla en vida, simplemente debes aguantarla, entonces… te unes a mí y ¿aceptas? –dice Ymir dando una sonrisa de loca

Si… si acepto -dice (T/N) en voz baja

Ven acá, te voy a explicar que vas a hacer. –dice Ymir

* * *

 **De regreso a los cuarteles de la Legión:**

* * *

Volvimos –dice (T/N)

¿Vamos que ustedes dos se tardaron su tiempo eh?, solo pienso que estaban haciendo, sí o no Eren –dice Jean dándole un leve golpe en el brazo a Eren

 _¡Maldito cara de caballo_ , Cállate cara de caballo! –dice Eren gritándole a Jean-

No empiecen a pelear de nuevo –dice Mikasa

¿Y para que se fueron? –dice Christa

Solo fui a decirle algo, nada más –dice Ymir sentándose a lado de Christa.

¿Y ese corte en tu camisa (T/N)? –Dice Armin señalando el corte-

¡Ah!, ¿eso?, me tropecé con una rama en el camino, pero si me permiten, me voy a dormir –dice (T/N)

Te vas tan pronto (T/N)-chan –dice Eren

Que crees que tenga- dice Sasha

No lo sé-dice Eren

* * *

 **En la noche, es decir en balcón del cuartel:**

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Porque tuve que aceptar? No quiero traicionar a nadie. –dice (T/N) llorando

 _¡Pero tú también eres uno… Eres un monstruo!_

Por qué lloras (T/N)-chan –dice Eren sentándose a lado de (T/N)

Por nada, simplemente tengo miedo –dice (T/N)

¿Miedo a que? –dice Eren

Miedo a perderlos, miedo a perderte Eren –dice (T/N)

¡Pero eso no va a pasar, pelearemos y aniquilaremos a todos los titanes! –dice Eren algo entusiasmado

Pero tú eres uno tontito-dice (T/N) dándole un suave golpe en el brazo a Eren

Hablo de todos los titanes, ellos no son humanos, yo seré un titán, pero seguiré siendo humano. –dice Eren

Si, en si eso es verdad –dice (T/N)

¿(T/N) sabes algo? –dice Eren acercándose al rostro de (T/N)

¿Que cosa? –dice (T/N)

(T/N)-chan, tu… tú me gustas, me has gustado desde que nos conocimos hace más de 3 años atrás, te amo! –dice Eren dándole un beso "algo largo" a (T/N)

¡Eren, tu… tú también me gustas! –dice (T/N) con un leve sonroso-

¿Cuando volvamos deseas ser mi novio/a? –dice Eren tomando las manos de (T/N)

Si… si deseo ser tu novio/a -dice (T/N) dándole un "pequeño" beso a Eren

Entonces, buenas noches… amor –dice Eren despidiéndose

Adiós Eren, _Nunca me perdonare lo que voy a hacer._ –dice (T/N)

* * *

 **Al día siguiente:**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban al frente de la puerta de la muralla Rose, al salir, pasaron muchas cosas, muerte, desesperación, y la traición de Ymir, pero nadie se esperaba de que una cierta persona los vaya a traicionar, esa persona se llama (T/N).

Todos están bien? –dice Erwin Si- dicen todos, menos (T/N)

(T/N) decidió alejarse del grupo…

(T/N) estas bien? –dice Armin

Yo… yo lo siento mucho –dice (T/N) soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

¿Que… que cosa? –dice Eren en un tono preocupado.

¡Ja..ja…jajajaja!Perdónenme… Yo… yo soy un monstruo! –dice (T/N) mostrando locura en esos dos ojos (C/O)

¡Apártense! –dice Hanji

(T/N)… -dice Eren

¡JA..ja..ja! … Lo siento mucho –dice (T/N) auto flagelándose con una navaja.

¡Cúbranse todos! –dice Levi.

Después de eso se ve un/a titán de más de 19 metros, con una melena (C/P) y unos ojos (C/O), pero en ese trance se ve a Eren transformándose en titán, ambos pelearon, pero Eren salió perdiendo, eso le dio una ventaja a (T/N) de escapar, mientras Eren fue sacado de la nuca de su titán, levanto su mano pareciendo agarrar la figura de (T/N), y solo pudo decir:

¿Por….que (T/N)? –dice Eren

* * *

 **3 Meses después:**

* * *

Paso el tiempo todos vivieron varias cosas, el secreto de Christa o es decir Historia, la llega de Kenny Ackerman, el tercer secuestro de Eren por parte de Rod, la derrota del titán Rod, la segunda victoria de la humanidad, y la coronación de Historia, ahora en las murallas solo existe la paz (hasta ahora), pero esa paz no existe para Eren.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

* * *

 ** _¡¿Por qué?! –grita Eren_**

 ** _Eren debes aceptar, (T/N) ya no está el/lla nos traiciono. –dice Mikasa_**

 ** _Como aceptar la realidad, si la persona que más amo, nos traiciono –dice Eren._**

 **Fin de Flashback:**

* * *

¿ Eren creen que podrán retomar la muralla María? –dice Historia

Si, obviamente podremos retomarla, con todo lo que hemos avanzado –dice Eren

Y que pasara con "ellos" –dice Historia

Los matare -dice Eren

¿Matarlos?... Y que pasara con tu ya sabes el/lla, también lo/a mataras?-dice Historia

Si… _Pero no sé si pueda atacarlo/a –_ dice Eren

* * *

 **Tiempo después antes de la expedición, es decir antes de que la Legión de Reconocimiento llegue a la muralla María:**

* * *

Entonces (T/N) entiendes el plan verdad?-dice Reiner

Si, si lo entiendo –dice (T/N)

Y recuerda cubrir nuestras espaldas –dice Berthold

Después de que la Legión de Reconocimiento llegara, la misión había empezado, encontraron a Reiner y a Berthold, pero ellos lograron escapar, dejando a (T/N) atrás, el/lla tuvo que enfrentarse a Eren (de nuevo) en una brutal batalla, ambos perdieron, mientras Eren era sacado de la nuca de su titán, decidió perseguir a (T/N).

¡Eren! A donde vas!- grita Armin

* * *

 **Con (T/N) y Eren:**

(T/N) hace tiempo que no nos vemos. –dice Eren

Eren, aléjate –dice (T/N)

No te dejare que escapes esta vez. –dice Eren intentando atacar a (T/N) con una espada

¡Dije de que te alejes! –grita (T/N) empujando a Eren, y escapando

¡(T/N) puedes correr, pero no esconderte! –dice Eren levantándose y empezando a perseguir a (T/N)

¿Por qué? Eren ese no eres tú. –dice (T/N) escondiéndose detrás de una pared.

* * *

 **Donde estábamos en el inicio:**

* * *

¿Por qué? No tenía que haberlos traicionado, y simplemente ser traicionada y engañada por ellos, simplemente… por qué? –dice (T/N)

Aquí estas (T/N), los traidores deben ser aniquilados, sabes? Para que este mundo vuelva a ser un mundo Pacifico – dice Eren

¡Que! , ¡No déjame!, ¡Para!

¡Muere! –dice Eren gritando

Eren este no eres tú, para! , por favor vuelve a ser el mismo-dice (T/N) abrazando a Eren

Lo siento (T/N) todos ustedes (los titanes) deben… deben… ¡MORIR! –dice Eren apuñalando a (T/N)

¡Ahhh! –grita (T/N)

* * *

 **(T/N) P.D.V + pensamientos:**

* * *

 _Por qué? La vida es un hermoso desastre, jamás quise traicionar a nadie._

 _Traicionar a todos…, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, simplemente nada…_

Eren… -dice (T/N) en un tono apagado, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

¿Huh? (T/N), que… que te hice? –dice Eren tomando cordura, y empezando a llorar-

Eren… recuerda algo-dice (T/N) tocando con una mano el rostro de Eren y con ,la otra secando las lágrimas de Eren.

¡(T/N) yo… yo lo siento! Dice Eren empezando a llorar más.

Eren… -dice (T/N) dándole un beso a Eren

¿(T/N) ?- dice Eren separándose del beso

 _A veces la vida lograra ser muy cruel, pero recuerda cada detalle vívelo, pero tan acepta a la realidad._

 _¡(T/N)! –_ dice Eren abrazando a mi cuerpo sin vida

 _Cada vida tendrá su plazo, la gente podrá vivir hermosas cosas, experiencias, sonrisas, dolor , sufrimiento y traición. Solo acepta el juego que la vida te ha dado, acepta a la cruel realidad, acepta al cruel destino._

Eren… Yo… yo lo siento.

Fin


End file.
